rise_of_the_guardians_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Headless Horseman
When the leafs begin to turn color and the pumpkins begin to give off a grin, the fearless yes headless rider of the night thunders across the land. On a black stallion with glowing yellow solid eyes and a pitch black mane. When Halloween is around the corner and when people long for a horrifying scare the headless horseman will ride the bring the spirit of Halloween to everyone across the land. Origin Before he became the notorious horseman he was just a 17 year old name William van Mason during the American civil war who was an extremely skilled horse rider. Because his father died at such an early age during the war he decided to run away and join the war to bring honor to his father knowing what he would be sacrificing for his memory. In battle he was extremely fierce on his horse Midnight and was unbeatable in war. That is until the day his home town Sleepy Hollow was invaded by British forces and had to protect his home town. He fought well but unfortionitly his horse was shot and his best friend was dead from it. He continued fighting and saw a British soldier corner his mother with a axe in his hand. He was about to strike her down but he got in the way of the swing causing his head to be decapitated. Thanks to his sacrifice he managed to give enough time for American soldiers to storm in and eliminate the British in his town. He was a hero to his town and to honor him the town buried him with his horse and sword he used in battle to honor him, but unknown to them he wasn't done yet. The man in the moon was amazed by his sacrifice and granted him to be brought back along with his horse with intent for him to become a guardian. Now he rides the night as the legend of sleepy hollow. Appearance Out of all of the guardians, this one is the one who dresses the most elegant and fancy. Dawned in a button up white shirt and a black vest with a black Victorian style coat he was always dressed in a fancy manner. As for his actual body he is quite bulky in build standing at 6.2 Ft tall with jet black hair, green eyes, and pail skin. And as his name he is headless but unlike what most people think he can reattach his head at will and often keeps his head on most of the time. Personality Much like his friend Jack Frost he doesn't really want to live by schedule or by rules like the rest of the guardians. The Headless Horseman is extremely laid back and real free spirit who just loves to ride and see the world rather then just working like everyone else. But in battle he isn't anything like that. When in war he will fight to his last breath no mater what it takes, just like he did before he became the headless horseman. Relationships Javelin Flare: The two of them met after saving Jack Frost from the Christmas demon Krampus. While at first he didn't really seem that interested he began to grow an attachment for her until he couldn't resist and asked for her to be his girlfriend. Now the two are a wonderful couple who will fight together to the end. Jack Frost: The two of them have been friends for a while but at times can but heads a bit. But even when they do they still enjoy hanging out and always like to cause mischief to others. Trivia *The rest of the guardians refer to him as Horseman *His horse looks very similar to Pitch's nightmare *The Headless Horseman is the guardian of fall, Halloween, and war *His center is Sacrafice sence he sacrificed his happiness, and his life for those around him.